Covering It Up
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke killed someone and called Naruto for help. They been through everything together so this is just one more thing under their belt. But what happens when the guilt of what Sasuke has done starts eating at him? What will Naruto do to protect his best friend? What about Sasuke's psycho brother Itachi? He isn't helping very much either. The love comes through all the chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Today just so happens to be MY birthday. I don't think it really has sunk in that I just turned 25 and this is my last year of college.**_

 ** _Well this is definitely different aspect in my story then I usually go and I think a change of pace is good._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Naruto didn't know how they got in the position they were in but it was so bad that neither could take it back and they both knew they would go to jail for what has happened so the only option they had was to cover it up.

(Three hours earlier)

Naruto wasn't sure where his best friend was in the fact that they had a meeting one hour ago. The fact that Naruto called him at least seven times and he didn't answer not one call. It was unusual for Sasuke to be late he was normally the early one. When he finally did call he was distraught and freaking out.

(Phone Call)  
"Sasuke where the hell are you? We were supposed to meet at the plaza an hour ago. This isn't like you to be in this type of situation." Naruto said.

"Naruto… I swear it was an accident. You need to come and help me. I need you man." Sasuke said in a completely freaked out tone.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked standing up.

"I will text you." Sasuke said and hung up.

(End Call)

'That was unusual.' Naruto thought paying for his drinks and then walking out to hear his phone go off.

Naruto drove to the location that Sasuke texted him and wasn't sure why Sasuke was in this area because it really wasn't in the rich man's areas to go too. It was in the middle of the ghetto Naruto knew very well but his business partner and best friend from childhood would not. Sasuke has only been there when visiting Naruto and that was even rare. Sasuke was from wealth and Naruto was not obviously but he studied hard to be where he was now.

Naruto walked up the steps that he was told to be at and had to take a step back when Sasuke answered not believing what he was seeing.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he looked his partner up and down and couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto looked at the body on the floor with a knife in his throat.

"He attacked me. He tried to rob me and we started wrestling over a knife and it stabbed him in the throat." Sasuke said completely freaked out.

"Why were you even around here?" Naruto asked trying to wipe away some of the blood from his friend.

"I heard that Itachi was sighted in this area so I decided to check it out. When I was about to call you because you wouldn't stop calling the guy ambushed me and said to give him all my money." Sasuke said waving his hands all over the place.

"Sasuke, calm down. We have to think of a good plan because we can't call the cops or we could go to jail." Naruto said.

"We can say it was self-defense." Sasuke said.

"They're going to ask why you were in this area as a prestige man that you are. They will put it in the mind that you were in this area for drugs. We can call Kakashi and let him know if you want. He's a cop and we can see what he can tell us." Naruto said.

"That's the reason they will know I wasn't here for nothing like that. I have a clean background Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Itachi is clearly not a good background Sasuke. He was a known drug dealer and the fact that he went missing with that one group proves he is not good background for you." Naruto explained.

Itachi went missing ten years ago while Sasuke was in his final year of high school. It was a good thing Naruto was around or Sasuke would have been off his rocker. Itachi was a well-known drug dealer and was suspected of killing at least ten people with another man.

"That has nothing to do with me." Sasuke said.

"They will think your brother was a drug dealer and you were a drug addict. We can't have that for the business or for you. I will get us out of this don't worry. Just go to the car and go home." Naruto said.

"But Naruto…" Sasuke started.

"Just go Sasuke I will call you when I'm done." Naruto said pushing him out the house.

The house was obviously a crack house and he knew the people around here didn't talk to cops so he would be good on that one but what was he could to do about all the blood. It was bad that people were going to search for drugs but he could handle that easily. Naruto didn't like what he used to do but it would be helpful skill to have now.

Naruto picked the body up wrapping it up in the dusty carpet that was on the floor. The next thing he did was throw garbage all over the floor. He was happy that the guy basically bled on the carpet alone. That left Naruto having to pick up the guy and put him into Naruto's car. He hoped the blood wouldn't get on his seats.

'Or I can bury him in the back.' Naruto thought.

Naruto got into motion dragging the body across the floor and to the back door. When he got to the door he ripped something off his clothes so he could open the door so he wouldn't leave fingerprints. He took off his coat and his undershirt and wrapped in on his head so no one could see his hair. Then his shirt onto his mouth so no one could see his scars or his features. Now his eyes would be the only problem but at least his eye color is common. Naruto put his work coat back on and buttoned it back up. The shovel was all he needed and he knew there was one near. He went into the deepest part of the backyard on the brink of the woodsy area and started digging. He knew no one would see him unless they were looking. When Naruto was done he pushed the guy in the dirt with his feet because he didn't want to touch the carpet.

After he was completely done he ran to his car and took off.

'What am I doing?' Naruto asked himself.

Naruto got his car moving with little to no hesitation and drove to a familiar house in the area so it didn't seem suspicious.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Jiraiya his grandfather asked.

"Need some plain clothes. I almost got robbed in the neighborhood." Naruto said with a side smile.

"Come in then boy." Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

Naruto walked straight to his old room pulling out something he could wear.

"Did you already get robbed?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, almost though. I had to fight the guy off." Naruto said chuckling.

"Oh how sad." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya had enough money to leave the neighborhood but he liked it around here. He was already familiar with the neighbors and what happens around here so he decided to stay around here.

"Yeah but hey I got to get going because Sasuke is waiting for me." Naruto said.

"Why were you around here if it wasn't to see me?" Jiraiya asked.

"I heard some things about Itachi and was seeing if they were credible before I said anything to Sasuke about it." Naruto lied like a pro.

"That poor boy. He lost his whole family. If it wasn't for you he would have already been one of the people we see on the street around here." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah thank god he isn't like that." Naruto said picking up his clothes and walking out his room. "You should have come visit me in the city some time." Naruto said as he walked past Jiraiya.

"Okay next weekend." Jiraiya said.

"Oh once you get back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, see you then." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled then walked out the door and walked slowly to his car.

"Can you spare some change Naruto?" a bum said walking up to Naruto.

"KC why are you out here? It's cold out." Naruto asked.

"Don't have a place to stay anymore." KC said.

"Here take this coat and take this to get some food." Naruto said handing him the coat after emptying the pockets and then giving him at least forty dollars.

"Naruto I can't take this much." KC said.

"Just take it and get some clothes to find a job. There is a thrift store that sells good suits for cheap. Now go and get something to eat." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Naruto." KC said.

"Take care of yourself. If you need some help tell Jiraiya to contact me and I will help you." Naruto said hopping in his car.

"Thank you," KC said as he watched Naruto drive off.

Naruto looked at his phone and noticed he got at least six calls from Sasuke all in the matter of five minutes.

(Phone Call)

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Where are you now?" Sasuke asked completely jumpy.

Naruto could tell without even being next to him.

"I had to go to Jiraiya's. Now I am going to my house unless you want to meet at the plaza like we were supposed to." Naruto said.

"Yeah that would keep our cover wouldn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it would alright meet me… no I will come and get you we will act like your car stalled out somewhere." Naruto said.

"Okay I will wait for you." Sasuke said hanging up.

(Phone End)

Naruto put a hand through his hair stressed out if he was being honest. Naruto knew he had to go home to his apartment to get a new suit now so that's what he did. Naruto got to his apartment it was a locked with a doorman type apartment.

"Good evening sir," the man said.

"Good evening," Naruto said with a warm smile and walked quickly to the elevator.

When he got into his apartment he was relieved it was clean but he needed to focus on changing his clothes and cleaning his hands. Naruto had a two bedroom apartment he got the apartment for him and his ex-girlfriend but after all his work he did for his job put him at odds with her and sent him to living as a single bachelor just like Sasuke. His living room was decorated with orange and black all over and it still looked modern. Then his kitchen was full of stainless steel. The room was the most orange you could see everywhere. It was at first blue because that was his ex-girlfriend's favorite color but now he made it orange and brown. The study was black because he couldn't concentrate without it being plain. Orange made him hyper. The bathroom was brown and it had a shower and a bath area separated from the toilet and sink area. He loved his bathroom the most. He liked that he could choose what he wanted to do take a bath or shower. As for his room it had a long walk in closet space for his shoes and clothes.

Naruto pulled out a suit from his closet and then put it on quickly then went to go wash his hands. Naruto is so happy he remembered to take the shovel. He put it in his trunk before leaving that house earlier. That was the one thing he touched because he couldn't shovel properly without touching it.

When he was done washing his hands and getting dressed he called Sasuke and told him to be ready. It was weird for Naruto to be the calm and composed one when he is never that way aside from when he does meeting and business deals he is a professional. But there is one other time he is calm and composed and that is always when Sasuke is not and this happened to be one of those times.

Sasuke was already outside waiting for Naruto. He looked fidgety and Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for him. The last time Sasuke seen a dead body was when he found his parents dead bodies. It took a long time for Naruto to make Sasuke feel like himself again.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke said not looking at Naruto because he knew he was lying.

They were friends since they were kids they knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

"If you say so but if you need me come to me don't bury the pain by yourself." Naruto said and started driving.

"I would prefer not doing this meeting at all." Sasuke grumbled.

"I know but it has to happen. I called them to let them know we would be running behind." Naruto said.

When Naruto was waiting for Sasuke earlier it was so they could discuss who was going over what in the meeting they were heading to at the moment. Now they had to just wing it.

"Can you just handle the whole thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I can, but you at least need to stay alert when I talk." Naruto said.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

Sasuke didn't understand how Naruto could be so calm in a situation like this. It was kind of freaky. Naruto knew why he was like that but he had to keep it to himself for now.

"Because one of us needs to be." Naruto said as he turned the corner and parking in the plaza.

"Thanks Naruto, I don't know what I would do without you." Sasuke said making Naruto look at him.

"You would pull your hair out." Naruto said with a smile.

"I do that now with you around." Sasuke said chuckling at him.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head and they got out the car.

Naruto was thankful when everything was over he just wanted to sleep at his apartment. When he finally did fall onto his pillow and pass out for at least an hour he was awaken by someone pressing his button telling him someone was there. He only has a few friends and none of them would come over at this time well only his friend Kiba would but he knew that fool worked tomorrow morning.

"Yes?" Naruto asked through the intercom.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Naruto said and buzzed him up immediately.

When Sasuke got to his floor he looked a mess.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked pulling him inside.

"I couldn't sleep." Sasuke said.

Naruto sat him on the couch and went to go get him some warm tea.

"Naruto I should call the cops." Sasuke said from the doorway.

"No you shouldn't, I am an accomplice Sasuke. You will be throwing away the lives we built for ourselves. Sit down," Naruto said pulling him in the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"But I can't deal with the guilt Naruto." Sasuke said putting his head down.

"I will deal with the guilt for the both of us. Just stay calm about everything." Naruto said rubbing Sasuke's head.

"Can I just stay here for the night?" Sasuke asked lifting his head and getting tea from Naruto.

"It's not a problem." Naruto said. "Stay in here while I set you up a spot." Naruto said walking in the living room to pull out some blankets and setting up a spot for Sasuke on the couch.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen and Sasuke was making himself some more tea. Naruto started to do it for him while he told him to go to the living room on the couch Sasuke simply nodded and did as he was told.

'It's a good thing tomorrow is a weekend.' Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke walk away.

When Naruto was done making the tea for Sasuke he walked to the living room where Sasuke was laying down. He was already sleeping Naruto could tell from the shallow breathing. Naruto decided he would set the tea down by him and go back to his room not bothering to wake Sasuke.

He only got an hour of sleep before he felt someone by him.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Can I just sleep by you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto couldn't see him but he knew he was pouting.

Naruto just lifted his blanket for him to get in and Sasuke practically jumped in the bed next to him.

"I hope you don't make a habit of sneaking into people's beds." Naruto said jokingly.

"I don't make it into anyone's bed aside from yours." Sasuke said jokingly.

"You're kidding? You haven't got laid?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Not since Sakura left me." Sasuke said.

"But weren't you going out with Karin after that?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't interested in that." Sasuke said curling closer to Naruto.

Naruto didn't mind the extra warmth from his normally cold friend.

"Wow, was it because you didn't find her attractive?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just didn't want to have sex." Sasuke said.

"You couldn't get it up." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke said whacking him and put his arm around Naruto.

Naruto once again didn't mind the cuddling. Sasuke has been cuddly since they were kids.

"What about you? Have you got any since Hinata left you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it was a booty call when we went to Denver that one time." Naruto said.

"I thought you were hanging out with a guy the whole time we were in Denver." Sasuke said. "Oh you and the guy Naruto. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked shocked and enjoying the embarrassment that Naruto was displaying because it was rare because he took everything he did with stride.

"It was a onetime thing." Naruto said.

"So you're telling me that you and he did it once?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said slowly.

"I can't believe you were that horny to sleep with a guy that wasn't even good looking." Sasuke said.

"He was good looking." Naruto said appalled.

"Yeah as good looking as Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Eh… you're sick." Naruto said.

"Thought so," Sasuke said.

It went silent between the two of them not that, that wasn't unusual. They had their silent moments making sure both were comfortable with what was said.

"It doesn't bother you that I slept with a guy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, nothing you ever do will bother me. You annoy me but I will always be here with you like you are for me." Sasuke said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Yeah I should have known that." Naruto said looking over his shoulder to see Sasuke's face.

Sasuke though was currently buried into Naruto's back so he couldn't see him until Sasuke raised his head to give him a warm smile.

"After all we been through I should have known that." Naruto said then turned around.

"Go to sleep Naruto." Sasuke said slowly rubbing Naruto's head.

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto mumbled and was off to sleep.

Sasuke curled into him more and fell asleep right after. When they woke up it was a picture perfect moment. They were tangled up with each other with one of Sasuke's legs curled under one of Naruto's and the other wrapped around Naruto's body. Naruto couldn't help but smile but he needed and wanted to get out of the tangled mess Sasuke created.

"Sasuke, can you let me out?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Just go back to sleep." Sasuke grumbled out pulling Naruto down more.

"But I'm not tired anymore." Naruto said looking at Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Don't care," Sasuke mumbled pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Fine," Naruto whispered pulling Sasuke closer to him one arm around his waist and the other in his hair in a soothing motion.

"Your breath stinks." Sasuke chuckled out.

"Well it wouldn't if you would let me move." Naruto said laughing with him.

Naruto felt Sasuke remove his hands that held him in place and move his legs.

"Go ahead but make me breakfast." Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled but got up anyway without any complaints. He knew everything Sasuke would like in the morning and would make it for him. It is kind of weird that he knew more about Sasuke than he ever did any of his girlfriends like he could tell someone every detail of Sasuke's life from his likes to his dislikes. The same went for Sasuke he knew he was the only person privileged enough to know everything about Naruto. Sakura even claimed that they were a couple for the first year of her relationship with Sasuke. Though Naruto denied it Sasuke did nothing of the sort the only thing he ever said was it was like he was in a relationship with Naruto aside from the fact that there was no sexual contact. Naruto just couldn't believe Sasuke said that to his own girlfriend.

Naruto did his business in the bathroom and turned on the news while he pulled out the food he was making and brewing Sasuke's coffee.

'There was a body found in the Lite District last night. It seems the man die in a struggle.' the TV reporter said making Naruto run out of the kitchen to see where it was exactly.

'It seems to be the work of a serial killer in that area. We found three bodies previously and this one fits the MO. There were certain things only the killer will know.' the reporter said and pointed toward a house that wasn't the house they were at just yesterday.

"Thank god," Naruto said his head falling back against the couch.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked right above Naruto.

"Seems there is a serial killer in the area we were in yesterday." Naruto said honestly.

"No way, do you think it was Itachi?" Sasuke asked getting closer to Naruto.

"I don't know but I can ask Kakashi." Naruto said.

"If it was that means I was set up." Sasuke said.

"Possibly, don't blow this out of proportion understand?" Naruto said getting up to go by Sasuke.

"Naruto you don't understand that man stabbed himself right after I touched the knife." Sasuke said.

"You tell me this now." Naruto said.

"Did you take the knife?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why would I take it out of his throat?" Naruto asked shocked.

"We need to get the knife Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know, now shut up and let me think." Naruto said walking back to the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked following Naruto.

"I'm thinking about how I am going to get over there without raising suspicion to myself or you." Naruto said.

"Don't you know the woods area?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Well that's our ticket back over there. You can let me use some dingy old clothes and we can go over there." Sasuke said.

"Really? My clothes." Naruto said looking at him.

"What? I don't have casual clothes that can't be traced back to me. Everything I own has my symbol on them." Sasuke said.

"We are going to the thrifty." Naruto said walking to the stove.

"I am not," Sasuke said.

"Yes you are I have an idea on how we can get in the neighborhood without a problem." Naruto said with a smile.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"The thrift store is the ticket." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke could say anything else to Naruto the doorbell rang. Naruto walked to the door after telling Sasuke to finish the food.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Hey it's Kakashi." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Naruto were like siblings to each other. After Kakashi's parents died Naruto's dad took him in then they died and Kakashi was taken care of with Naruto by Jiraiya.

"Come in," Naruto said and waited by the door with it open.

"Sasuke Kakashi is here." Naruto said and then ran back to the door in time to see Kakashi coming down the hall.

"Hey little brother." Kakashi said waving his hand.

"Hey," Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the house and Kakashi followed Naruto to the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke, so are you two finally together?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"Did you by chance hear about the murderer down by Jiraiya's district?" Kakashi asked.

"I just heard about it today." Naruto said pointing at the TV with the news on.

"Could it be Itachi or his partner Kisame?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"We don't know. Honestly the case is weird." Kakashi asked pondering his thoughts.

"What is so weird about it?" Naruto asked as he started putting eggs on plates then started cooking bacon and sausages.

"It seems like all the victims stabbed themselves in the neck." Kakashi said making Naruto and Sasuke both tense up.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked because he regained his composure first.

"The knife was like a switchblade and then it was lodged in the person's throat but their hands were still on the weapon." Kakashi said.

"..." Sasuke was scared.

"Sasuke go to the other room." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't want to but he knew Naruto needed some alone time with his brother so he took his plate and walked inside Naruto's room.

"I have to tell you something and it's not good." Naruto said sitting down handing Kakashi a plate and setting his plate down for himself.

"Go for it," Kakashi said taking a small bite from his plate as he kept eye contact with his brother.

"I buried a body yesterday after a guy stabbed himself in the throat." Naruto said honestly.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"We heard Itachi was in the neighborhood so we went to go check it out and this was before we heard anything about the serial killer ordeal but this guy attacked Sasuke and when the guy realized he wasn't going to win he stabbed himself. I witnessed everything in the matter of minutes." Naruto said partly true.

"You're kidding right?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Naruto said completely serious.

"Why didn't you call the police or me?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I already know what the police think of the Uchiha family and shit I am basically one of them with how close I am to Sasuke. They would have never believed it was self-defense. Not with the record Itachi left them. Sasuke would have been blamed for hiding a criminal and being a coconspirator and you know it." Naruto said.

"Well why didn't you guys call me?" Kakashi asked.

"He wanted to but I didn't. I didn't want to jeopardize your job but now I need to go back to the crime scene to get the knife Sasuke touched." Naruto explained.

"You just did," Kakashi said.

"It's to help Sasuke so I had to tell you. Did you find a body buried?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kakashi answered.

"Thank god, I will tell you where I buried him after I get the knife out of his neck." Naruto said.

"You can't be thinking about doing that." Kakashi said.

"I am and I am sorry that I added you in all this but I needed to make sure you understand where I am coming from with this." Naruto said.

"I do, you're doing this all for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything because he knew Kakashi was right.

"Be careful," Kakashi said.

"I will call you when it's done." Naruto said hugging his brother. "Thank you," Naruto whispered.

"No problem little brother but after that stay out of that area." Kakashi said letting Naruto go.

"I will," Naruto said.

"Bye Sasuke make sure you take care of my brother." Kakashi screamed as he walked out the door.

Naruto shook his head and continued to eat his food.

"You told him?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Naruto said putting an elbow on the table his hand holding his chin in deep thought.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was thinking so he just sat next to him taking Kakashi's bacon off his plate.

"Don't worry about anything Sasuke I will have your back forever." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Naruto didn't see the little smile Sasuke gave him nor did he see the blush that appeared on Sasuke's face from the words.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Naruto being calm and keeping it together will keep Sasuke sane for most of the time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Chidori95: Yeah Sasuke does have the crush on Naruto while Naruto he isn't sure about where he stands with Sasuke for future relationship wise.**_

 _ **Guest: That could always happen not all my stories end good and Thank you I had a good day.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 ** _Message: Guest who keeps writing me on my story Beyond Comprehension I don't know if you will be reading this but I want to let you know that I am working on the new chapter so be patient and get a profile so you can stop writing me as a guest and we can actually talk. I would love to talk to you._**

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Sasuke gets your ass out of my closet." Naruto screamed as Sasuke rummaged through his clothes.

"I just need something to wear until we get to the thrift store," Sasuke said coming out with some jogging pants and sweatshirt.

"Fine," Naruto said letting Sasuke go with what he had on.

Sasuke smiled and continued to follow after Naruto. He couldn't believe what was happening to him and Naruto. Sasuke always knew that Naruto was a different kind of person especially because he didn't blink with half of the situations that happened around them. Naruto adapted to whatever was going on around him and that's something Sasuke always admired him for it. But he was always grateful to have that when he needed him most.

"Now we have to go to Jiraiya's house so I can pick up someone really quick," Naruto said.

"Who are you picking up?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you that Sasuke," Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.

They left the building close to each getting into Naruto's car only to find a picture on the car of Sasuke being at the scene of the crime. Naruto was the first to see the picture making him grab it in time for Sasuke not to see it.

'Damn it Itachi,' Naruto thought to himself putting on a hat to block his hair. "Listen to me Sasuke you will be by your house while I am busy understood?" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to drop you off at your house and come to get you after I'm done," Naruto said.

"I thought we were doing this together," Sasuke said shocked.

"Sasuke," Naruto said glaring at Sasuke shocking him then he got the picture Naruto thought something was wrong.

"Okay, I will wait at my house. Sakura has to come to get some of her stuff anyway from my attic." Sasuke said pulling out his cellphone to text Naruto.

* * *

Text:

To Naruto:

Is someone watching us?

From Sasuke

Text:

To Sasuke:

Yes, I feel like someone got into my car so I need you to not talk about the situation at all.

From Naruto

* * *

That message got a nod from Sasuke and they started driving to Sasuke's house quietly.

"I will call you when I am done," Naruto said as he pulled into Sasuke's house.

Naruto got a nod from Sasuke and drove off quickly. He didn't want to drive his car anymore. He wanted to honestly burn it all together but that would be suspicious so he left it alone and went to where his other car was.

As he pulled into the garage he spotted his cameras were a little turned over. Naruto was naturally a paranoid guy that's why he never got close to Itachi even as a young child. They said he had acute paranoia but that didn't bother Naruto not one bit because he knew he could trust people if he really thought they were good but so far there were only three people in his life that he really trusted and those three were Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Kakashi. No one else came close to that bubble of confidence.

Naruto checked the cameras as he got into the warehouse he owned. Before Naruto got into business with Sasuke he was a national hitman because of his work with Jiraiya but that was until Sasuke told him he wanted to work with him and he gave up that life. That was the one thing Sasuke didn't know about Naruto but other than that he knew everything. He spotted a person in his warehouse at one point in time and he knew he was going to deal with some problems. He really didn't want to burn the warehouse down but he might have to. That is until he saw that it was that was in his warehouse and they still were in there.

"KC, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked to no one as he looked at the screen getting up quickly and head out the room.

He found the man on the couch inside his other office.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a voice that was cold and detached, unlike his usual voice.

"I would have liked a thank you for taking your bloody coat or the knife by chance instead of a what are you doing here," KC said leaning up.

"You're not even supposed to be here," Naruto growled out.

"I had to come here because someone left a knife inside a person's throat," KC said tossing the knife to the floor.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"Naruto if you help me catch that bastard Deidara I will help you get out of this with Sasuke," KC said.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am, I want this guy as much as you want to protect Sasuke so help me and you both will be fine," KC said.

"Fine, you can stay here as your base," Naruto said.

"Thanks that's all I needed," KC said.

"Did you hear anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Oh like about the bums who keep killing themselves? Yes, I heard about it, do you have any idea how many people in your grandfather's neighborhood are talking about a wealthy man coming into the neighborhood and offering people money to do that." KC said.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Whoever does it there family gets a sizable donation to their bank account. I think that shit is nuts but people are doing it. Some people are even naive to think they won't die. I took that picture by the way of Sasuke leaving the house." KC said making Naruto get up and hit him. "Sorry I had to get you here before you went back to that house where the police are currently swarming around," KC said.

"DAMN IT KURAMA! Why the hell didn't you just tell me?" Naruto growled slamming his fist into a wall.

"I couldn't tell you that because someone else was by your car before I was. I can check it for you to make sure you have no bugs in it." KC said.

"Fine," Naruto said his hand going through his hair.

"You should get going though," KC said.

Naruto listened and started walking to the door only to get stopped.

"You really like the guy, don't you? You were willing to protect him over your own safety and cover." KC said.

"That's none of your business," Naruto said.

"Be careful Naruto," KC said and Naruto was out of the building getting into one of his other cars a black car that he never used in Konoha with tinted windows as he was sure no one would know he had another car.

Naruto drove quietly to Sasuke's house thinking about how KC got the knife for him and how KC also put pictures in his car. It was good to know that it was someone he knew and not someone trying to screw him over. KC is a hitman that Naruto learned from his real name is Kurama but only Naruto knows that.

* * *

Naruto got outside Sasuke's house to see him arguing with Sakura. He wished he didn't really have to see Sakura at the moment knowing he was part of the reason Sakura didn't want to be with Sasuke anymore but he had to be here nonetheless.

"Oh look your boyfriend is here now," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Naruto said walking into the house.

Naruto used to be close to Sakura too he was the reason the two got together in the first place. It annoyed Naruto but he didn't say much just did what he had to do as a good friend to Sasuke.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Sasuke said pushing a box in her hands.

"Sticking up for him to like you always do. It's so annoying and that is why our relationship never worked." Sakura screamed.

"Don't blame me for your failed relationship blame your damn self," Naruto said from the living room.

"Naruto you're not helping," Sasuke said getting a shrug and walking upstairs to Sasuke's bedroom. "Just leave already you got everything," Sasuke said annoyed.

"This is why you are going to always be alone unless you're with him because no one's ever going to be able to get past yours and Naruto's relationship," Sakura growled.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want someone to ruin my relationship with Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a blank expression on his face.

"That was the final nail in the coffin. You two will be forever with each other or you two will die alone." Sakura said bitterly and walked to her car.

Sasuke walked upstairs to find Naruto looking at some pictures.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Looking at old pictures of us when we were kids. I was such a bad kid." Naruto said chuckling as he looked at the picture of them in high school.

At that time Naruto used to smoke cigarettes and fight a lot. He had his hair grown out with red streaks in it. Sasuke eventually got him out of that phase.

"You were and surprisingly I was never influenced by your bad habits," Sasuke said laughing at the picture.

Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sasuke while Sasuke pushed him away. Naruto had a bright smile on his face while his other hand held his cigarette.

"You were so much nicer back then," Naruto said with a smile that said he was joking.

"I think I was nicer back then," Sasuke said laughing.

"What did she say to you?" Naruto asked sitting down on the bed.

"That I was going to die alone or be stuck with you," Sasuke said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Yeah, that blows alright. I am so terrible to be around." Naruto said jokingly.

"She was worse," Sasuke said leaning against Naruto.

"Yeah, how were we ever her friend?" Naruto asked.

"I blame you on that one," Sasuke said moving off Naruto to his bed.

"I guess I am to blame on that one," Naruto said leaning back taking off his shoes as he went.

It was a long day even though it just started two hours ago. It was long.

"I handled everything. I got the knife." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed like he was at peace and leaned against Naruto again. The two didn't talk again but they did fall asleep. Sasuke was on top of Naruto's chest when Naruto woke up.

* * *

Naruto looked at his watch and realized it was eight so he decided it would be best to cook dinner for the two of them.

Naruto walked downstairs and immediately felt like something was off and got attacked the moment he was ready to run back upstairs to Sasuke.

"Hello Uzumaki," the man above him hissed.

Naruto knew who this was and shoved the man off him by throwing his back out.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Naruto asked cracking his neck back and forth ready to fight.

"Just came to check on my little brother Naruto," Itachi said behind the man who attacked Naruto.

"Bastard," Naruto growled. "What is your ploy here?" Naruto growled and was ready to fight and knew he had his knife on him if necessary.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how my brother was holding up after that little incident last night," Itachi said.

Naruto pulled the knife out just in time and threw it at Itachi only for him to dodge it giving Naruto the chance to attack. The man in front of Itachi didn't let Naruto get to Itachi though and that is how the fight started.

"I found him Itachi." A man with blonde hair said coming down the stairs with Sasuke's arm behind his back and straining his neck by pulling his hair back harshly.

"You son of a bitch let me go." Sasuke snapped squirming around but his arm was getting bent in a way he couldn't move it without breaking it and that was something he couldn't deal with he needed his arm.

Naruto didn't hesitate to ignore Itachi and the other man and attack the blonde who had Sasuke. The man was overwhelmed by Naruto's presence alone that he let him go just in time for Naruto to catch Sasuke before he fell down the stairs.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked putting Sasuke behind him.

"Yeah," Sasuke said cracking his arm so it felt better. "Thanks," Sasuke whispered ready to fight if need be.

"I just wanted to see my little brother and you have to ruin in Naruto." Itachi tsked making Sasuke and Naruto irritated.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke growled out.

"I just want to see you especially because I haven't seen how you been in years," Itachi said.

"Yeah, it was better that way you evil bastard," Naruto said.

"That's cruel Naruto," Itachi said.

"What is cruel is making bums kill themselves than giving their families the money for them doing it," Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

They all seemed kind of shocked by Naruto's knowledge because they were sure he didn't know.

"Oh, I can see the shocked expressions on your face. I hope you aren't naïve enough to believe that I don't know anything just because I am blonde." Naruto said with a smirk.

"No one said that now Naruto. But how did you inquire that knowledge? Was it from your past job?" Itachi asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Naruto said and that's when a gunshot rang through the house almost hitting the blonde man that held Sasuke just a few minutes ago.

"Someone is trying to shoot me Itachi." The man said shocked.

"Well, you are a shitty person," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll be back Naruto. Bye, little brother." Itachi said and was out the door.

"You are coming to stay at my house from now on. Who knows when they will come back and try to plant something on you." Naruto said pulling out his phone to call the police.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto.

"Calling the fucking police, we need to make sure we get this documented just in case for future reference," Naruto said.

"Oh, but what about that shooter? Would if there still out there?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares they're not aiming for us. Whoever it was was obviously going for the blonde." Naruto said.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked his head tilting to the side not liking the idea of how sure Naruto sounded when saying that.

"Because they would have been able to shoot me a long time ago," Naruto said just as the police operator answered the phone.

Naruto explained what happened because he wanted to make sure he got a report of it just in case someone tries something later. The police were over quicker than Naruto expected and it was done faster than he expected which was a relief.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto are you just going to ignore the fact that Itachi is here," Sasuke said sounding angry.

"No, I'm not ignoring it. We will deal with it when we can but how are we supposed to deal with it?" Naruto asked getting an annoyed expression from Sasuke that made him walk up to Sasuke. "Sasuke I know you want to find out the truth behind everything but what are we supposed to do? What was I supposed to do?" Naruto asked looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't know, honestly I don't even know what I was expecting. I just don't want you to blow it off like it didn't just happen." Sasuke said sitting down on his couch.

"Trust me I'm not blowing it off by no means," Naruto said. "We need to find out why he's back but what is sitting around here going to prove?" Naruto asked sitting down next to him.

"I just want answers," Sasuke said and he looked exhausted.

"I know and so do I but at this point, we can't jump into any situation hastily because then we will get in trouble so let's be careful okay?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke who seemed to be shaken up.

"Yeah I know I'm glad you were here because I don't know what I would have done if I was alone," Sasuke said.

"I will never leave you alone," Naruto said with a big smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke said giving Naruto a small hug.

"Okay let's go get some food," Naruto said getting off the couch.

As far as Naruto is concerned he did everything right but he is definitely going to have to come back and pull out the slugs that KC shot in the house. He didn't want the bullets to be traced back to anyone.

"Naruto you were to calm with everything," Sasuke said as he grabbed his bags.

"I don't want to tell you this here. Let's go and get some food," Naruto said softly grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him out of the house.

'What is Naruto hiding?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke was far from stupid and always knew Naruto had a secret he never wanted to share but it seemed like Itachi knew and that really irritated him and he couldn't get over it. Instead of going back to Naruto's apartment they went to Jiraiya's and that alone shocked Sasuke.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to talk to you about something that is very important," Naruto said as they got out.

"Hey kids," KC said to them as they started walking up the stairs.

Naruto walked to the pretend bum with a smile.

"Hey KC here take some money and get some food," Naruto said handing him the bullet casings and some cash.

"Thank you, Naruto," KC said and walked away.

"Is that the bum you always feed?" Sasuke asked.

"You can say that," Naruto said as he walked back to the entrance and opened the door.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"He left until next week," Naruto said as he took a beer out of the fridge.

"Naruto what are you hiding from me that even Itachi knows?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not hiding it; I just... don't talk about it with... anyone for that matter. It's not like I wanted to hide it." Naruto said.

"Tell me, you know I won't abandon you like everyone else," Sasuke said.

"You remember those five years after high school when you were making your business and I was gone but came back from time to time?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you said that you were following Jiraiya," Sasuke said.

"Well I was but I was actually a hit... man," Naruto said getting a shocked look from Sasuke.

"No way," Sasuke said not believing it.

"I can prove it," Naruto said lifting up his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Look at this scar," Naruto said directing Sasuke's attention to the scar just below Naruto's tattoo. "Someone stabbed me right there," Naruto said.

"You're serious about this?" Sasuke asked astonished.

"Yeah sadly I am," Naruto said not even looking Sasuke's direction.

"How does Itachi know about it?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Because someone paid me a lot of money to capture him dead or alive," Naruto said honestly getting Sasuke to stand up quickly.

"How could you keep that from me? How could you go after Itachi without letting me know?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't take the job," Naruto said. "More like I failed it," Naruto said with a sigh.

"You betrayed me Naruto," Sasuke said angrily.

"I didn't betray you. I had... I had the chance to kill him but I didn't take it because I knew how you would have felt. That's when he stabbed me right here and I almost died. After I got out of the hospital and you spoke to me I gave up that life and started working with you." Naruto said.

"You tried to kill him?" Sasuke asked standing up and tried to head for the door.

"No, if I did I wouldn't be the one with the marks on my body he would," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand to stop him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Sasuke asked.

"What was I supposed to say? 'OH, Sasuke by the way while you were in college getting your shit together I was out killing people.' Was that what I was supposed to say to you when I saw you again? I just wanted the normal life I had before back so I took the chance and I think I changed for the better." Naruto said.

"How many people did you kill?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't want to know," Naruto said.

"I want to know," Sasuke said.

"I lost track," Naruto lied.

"Don't lie to me," Sasuke said.

"At least in the thousands," Naruto said his head dropping down on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto," Sasuke said shocked he couldn't believe his ears.

What was he hearing? No way could Naruto do something so evil.

"Sasuke I can hear your thoughts and they are hurting my feelings. I would say that we should go our separate ways for the night but I can't do that with the risk of Itachi coming back." Naruto said. "Its fine we can just go back to my apartment and you can sleep in the spare bedroom," Naruto said getting off Sasuke and picked Sasuke's bags off the floor to go to the car.

Sasuke kind of felt bad for what he said but he didn't know how to react to what his best friend said to him.

By the time they got back to the apartment, Naruto set Sasuke's stuff in the spare room and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Use what you want in the house. Yeah... if you want to talk to me or anything just comes into my room just make sure you don't leave." Naruto said and walked to the back by his room.

Sasuke sat on the couch and thought about everything Naruto told him with more logic and he really understood why Naruto didn't tell him anything. He does become a bit irrational when it comes to his brother and Naruto himself.

"Damn it now I feel bad," Sasuke said out loud getting off the couch and going toward Naruto's room.

Sasuke didn't hesitate on opening the door.

"Sasuke I really don't want to answer questions tonight." Naruto groaned out.

"That's..." Sasuke started but stopped and just went to the bed climbed in and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't tell me things sometimes to protect me. I get it I was just shocked and caught off guard. I don't think you would ever betray me. You're probably the only person in the world that I could actually trust. Well, aside from Kakashi of course but you're the only person that matters most to me in the world." Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

"Damn you Sasuke why the hell did you have to go and talk," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you liked it when I talk," Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

"I do but not when your sweet talking me you bastard," Naruto said with a smile that Sasuke could see even in the dark.

Sasuke couldn't really hold his chuckle in either and ended up laughing too. Only Naruto could make him feel so free even being cooped up in a house. Everywhere he went he felt like a bird in a cage but when Naruto was around he didn't feel so locked up. Freedom was always something that he sought but with Naruto, he always felt it so he was never worried about it.

"Naruto, I don't know what I would do without you in my life," Sasuke said.

"You would pull your hair out," Naruto whispered getting closer to Sasuke.

"I already do that," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"But this time you will get bald spots," Naruto said.

That got Sasuke laughing. It was odd because despite all the bad around them they were having the most carefree weekend they could ever have.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto opened up to Sasuke now so let's see where they go from there._**


End file.
